


The Hidden Cat

by Kiranagi



Series: Nekoverse [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nekos, And our favorite cat man, And titling, George Washington is a tagged character but he only has his last name mentioned like twice lol, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, James and Laf aren't subtle, Multi, Neko Alexander, Neko Lafayette, Neko characters, Thomas is smart, generally just fluff, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Washington has had enough of Jefferson and Hamilton arguing all the time, so he tells them not to come into work until they can get along.Who knew what they'd learn because of this?~Set in the same universe as A Forgotten Night and A Furry Secret.





	The Hidden Cat

Hamilton growls for what must be the tenth time in the past five minutes as he paces back and forth in front of the couch Jefferson is sitting on.

 

Jefferson sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, "Hamilton, I'm not happy about this either, but we don't have a choice at this point. We either listen to Washington and try to get along, or we lose our jobs. And I don't know about you, but I'd really like to _keep_ my job so I can help certain people."

 

Hamilton stops pacing and turns to glare at Jefferson, adjusting his hat a bit, "And who could _you_ possibly want to help!?"

 

Jefferson snorts and crosses his arms, "I'm not heartless, Hamilton. I _do_ have people that I care about. People that I want to protect. And if getting along with you is what it takes to help those people, then so be it."

 

Hamilton clenches his fists, then sits down and crosses his arms, eventually asking, "...Who?"

 

Jefferson looks away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "…You have to promise not to tell anyone."

 

Hamilton furrows his eyebrows, but nods, "I promise..."

 

Jefferson bites his lip, then pulls out his phone, "A-actually, hang on, I need to ask someone first..."

 

Hamilton raises an eyebrow, but sits in silence until Jefferson's phone chimes.

 

Jefferson lets out a breath, "Okay... His name is Lafayette. At least, that's what I know of his name. He's French, there could be more of it, I don't know... The point is, he's a Neko."

 

Hamilton widens his eyes a little, "A Neko? Who's Neko? Or is he a stray...?"

 

Jefferson snorts, "Technically, he's no one's, but he's not quite a stray... He escaped from Ian Ricler about a year ago."

 

Hamilton looks impressed, "Escaped from Ricler? Wow. He's a nightmare for Nekos..." He then blinks as something occurs to him, "Wait, a year ago? Would... Would he happen to be a purebred white Persian...?"

 

Jefferson nods, looking away, "Uh-huh. James has been taking care of him for must of the time since he escaped, and they've become really close friends. I haven't known him for very long, but I already want to help him... He deserves to be able to live his life without having to hide..."

 

Hamilton fiddles with his hat, then asks softly, "Can I meet him...?"

 

Jefferson shrugs, "I'd have to ask, but I don't see why not... Laf's been more open to people knowing, as long as they swear not to tell anyone..." He sends a quick text to James.

 

Hamilton hesitates, then speaks again, "I... Had no idea that you cared about Nekos so much... Or is it just Lafayette?"

 

Jefferson huffs, "Of course I care about Nekos! They're people as much as we are, they deserve to be treated as such."

 

Hamilton smiles, "...That means a lot to me, Thomas. More than you know..."

 

Jefferson raises an eyebrow, but just looks at his phone as it chimes again. He smiles, "James isn't home, but Laf would love to meet you."

 

Hamilton stands up, "Let's go now, then."

 

Jefferson shrugs and stands up as well, "Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

When they reach the house, Jefferson opens the door and steps inside, holding the door open for Hamilton as he explains, "Laf unlocked the door for us, he should be in the living room."

  
  
Hamilton nods, then creeps inside, following Jefferson through the house until they reach the living room.

 

Lafayette steps up to Hamilton, his tail flicking as he purrs, "You must be Alexander Hamilton! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

 

Hamilton blinks, then smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Monsieur Lafayette."

 

Lafayette's eyes light up and his pricks his ears, "Vous parlez français?"

 

Hamilton nods, "Oui! J'ai entendu que vous étiez Français, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'apprécier."

 

Lafayette nods happily, "C'est vraiment, vraiment sympa d'entendre à nouveau ma langue maternelle! Je vous remercie!"

 

Jefferson smiles and leaves them to talk, taking a few steps away so he can text James.

 

'It's going well'

  
  
James: Oh thank goodness.

 

'Hamilton started off by speaking French and I've never seen Laf light up so quickly'

 

James: Yeah. He's so cute when other people speak French to him.

 

'Would that be why you started learning French?'

 

James: ...Maybe

 

'Fair enough. He is pretty adorable'

 

James: Send me pictures please?

 

Thomas chuckles and takes a few quick pictures of the two, still talking rapidly in French, then sends them to James.

 

James: He's so cute I love him so much.

 

Thomas snickers.

 

'Do you now?'

 

James: Uh

 

James: I mean

 

'Haha. Don't worry, James. I already knew'

  
  
James: ...You did?

 

'You two aren't subtle. Especially with how you look at each other'

  
  
James: And you're okay with it...?

 

'Of course I am! You should be able to love whoever you want to!'

 

James: Have I ever told you how amazing you are?

 

'Probably. But thanks. You're my best friend, James. You're like a brother to me. I'm really happy for you guys'

 

James: Thank you so, so much.

 

James: I have to go into a meeting now, but make sure you tell Laf that you know, please.

 

'I will. Good luck!'

 

Thomas puts his phone away and looks up again, then blinks and looks around, confused, "Where'd Hamilton go?"

 

Lafayette shrugs, looking confused as well, "He said he had something he wanted to show us. I believe he went into the other room."

 

Hamilton walks over to the doorway and hesitates just out of sight, "Hey, Laf? Y-you know how if a Neko breaks their claws or fangs, they grow back fairly quickly?"

 

Jefferson raises an eyebrow.

 

Lafayette nods, inspecting his own claws for a moment, "I've always found it odd, but yes."

  
  
Hamilton chuckles, "It's weird, yeah, but it's because of that I've been able to keep this a secret for so long without any permanant damage to my own claws and fangs."

 

Jefferson chokes a bit, and Lafayette widens his eyes as Hamilton walks into the room.

 

Hamilton grins nervously, but keeps his brown tabby-striped ears pricked, and doesn't try to hide the similarly striped tail twitching behind him, "Not to say it's particularly comfortable or painless for me, but at least I'll be able to live without any handicaps when and if Nekos get proper rights."

 

Jefferson just gapes for a moment, then manages to sputter out, "Y-you're a _Neko!?_ "

 

Hamilton nods a little, then purrs shakily at Lafayette, "So here's how you know that I'll never tell anyone. I'd never betray one of my own kind."

 

Lafayette is silent for a moment, then he steps forward and hugs Hamilton, "You are so brave, mon ami..."

 

Hamilton smiles and hugs him back, "I know this is dangerous, but I just had to try... And now I'm gonna try twice as hard, since I've met you. I'll make sure you _never_ have to go back to Ricler, I promise."

 

Lafayette nuzzles Hamilton's head, "Thank you... Thank you so much... And good luck..." He pulls away, glances at Thomas, then chuckles, "I feel that you two should talk. I'll go." He quickly leaves the room, snowy white tail flicking behind him.

 

Hamilton turns to look at Jefferson, a bit nervous.

 

Jefferson just looks at him, still trying to process the whole 'Neko' thing. He eventually manages to speak, though his voice is quiet, "H-how long have you been hiding this...?"

 

Hamilton shrugs, "A while? As long as I've existed to the general public? Not even John and Herc know..."

 

Jefferson raises an eyebrow, "Does your wife know?"

 

Hamilton waves a hand, "Of course she knows. In fact, we only got married so she could help me hide."

 

Jefferson widens his eyes, "Wait, what? So... You guys aren't actually a couple?"

 

Hamilton nods, "Pretty much. I've only ever seen her as a friend, and she's a lesbian. She's in love with someone else, actually, and this someone happens to be a Neko. So when she accidentally discovered me, she decided to help me hide, so she and the one she loves can be together someday."

 

Jefferson smiles, "That's actually really cool... And at least this explains the stupid hat you always wear."

  
  
Hamilton snorts and flattens his ears, "Well how else am I supposed to hide my ears? They're kinda obvious, otherwise."

 

Jefferson chuckles, "Fair enough... Real talk now, though. James and I have been working towards Neko rights for a while now, even before Laf showed up... If the three of us worked together, maybe even get Washington involved... I'd say we have a pretty good chance of getting it done. You wanna try?"

 

Hamilton widens his eyes and pricks his ears, then slowly grins before nodding and purring, "Y-yeah! Sounds great! Let's do it!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So much French in this one lol  
> This is set a few weeks after A Furry Secret, and Thomas and Laf have become pretty good friends at this point.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, but it was really difficult to figure out how Alex was gonna reveal himself as a Neko, and I'm still not completely happy with it, but whatever. I'm not happy with the title at all though haha. It's pretty shit.  
> If anyone wants to know who Alexander's wife is and who the woman she loves is, let me know and I'll write a fic about all that! ^-^  
> And I'm not really planning for this to turn into Jamilton, but it'll probably sneak in there lol.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! And let me know if you wanna see more!
> 
> French translations:  
> Monsieur - Mister  
> Vous parlez français? - You speak French?  
> Oui! J'ai entendu que vous étiez Français, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'apprécier - Yes! I heard you were French, so I thought you might appreciate it  
> C'est vraiment, vraiment sympa d'entendre à nouveau ma langue maternelle! Je vous remercie! - It's really, really nice to hear my mother tongue again! Thank you!  
> Mon ami - My friend  
> Please correct the French if it's incorrect! I'd really appreciate it! ^-^


End file.
